1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disc emergent ejecting mechanism and more particularly to a disc emergent ejecting mechanism for manually ejecting the disc in an emergency (e.g., power interrupt or any other situations).
2. Related Art
A conventional optical disc drive, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a spindle motor S for rotating and positioning a loaded disc (e.g., CD (compact disc), digital video disc (DVD), or the like), an optical pickup unit P for reading data stored on the disc, a drive motor M, a gear assembly G driven by the drive motor M, and an advancing and retracting member D actuated by the gear assembly G to load the disc or unload the same.
Unfortunately, there is no means provided by the prior optical disc drive to eject a loaded disc from the drive when the drive is inoperative due to malfunction, power interrupt, or any other reasons. This is because disc loading is driven by the actuated advancing and retracting member D when the drive motor M rotates clockwise, and to the contrary disc unloading is driven by the actuated advancing and retracting member D when the drive motor M rotates counterclockwise. Thus, the gear assembly G is designed to have a high speed reduction ratio, and the drive motor M is designed to output a large torque to effectively drive the advancing and retracting member D. Both the advancing and retracting member D and the drive motor M are in meshing engagement with the gear assembly G. Thus, a person cannot apply a sufficient force to overcome the torque loaded on the advancing and retracting member D by the drive motor M through the gear assembly G. Therefore, there is no means provided by the prior optical disc drive to manually actuating the advancing and retracting member D to eject a loaded disc from the optical disc drive in an emergency.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a manual disc emergent ejecting mechanism to overcome the inadequacy of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.